


不言而喻

by earthafromearth



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: Benny大概出现了……10个字吧, M/M, 史实相关, 时间节点在BwE之后很久很久, 点梗：mamihlapinatapei, 老夫老妻（？
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthafromearth/pseuds/earthafromearth
Summary: 不言而喻：不用说话就能明白
Relationships: Meyer Lansky/Lucky Luciano
Kudos: 4





	不言而喻

这一切都是个幌子，你俩都知道。好笑的是当你得到了你真正想要的，你却不知道如何是好。你不熟悉这种感觉，但你已经很久没有得到你真正想要的了，就连你终于获得的自由都是冠冕堂皇的冒牌货。你上了船，其他人也上了船，所有人都心知肚明，这个所谓庆祝你出狱的派对不过是给你些钱，把你打发走，免得你之后找麻烦。想的倒是挺好。

所以你拿了钱就走开了，走进甲板下的底仓，实在是合适，现在的你不过是被退掉的一批走私货罢了。你知道得很清楚。你坐在昏暗的底仓，光从甲板的缝隙里一道隔一道地漏进来，你直接坐在了地板上，地板潮湿得同周围带着腥气的空气一样，你的屁股和膝盖都隐隐作痛，却疼得不是很明显，像是监狱里被磨圆了却还是扎手的栅栏，时间久了好像就消失了，但你又知道它就在那里。你缓慢地呼吸，因为你不想叹气。你感觉自己在逐渐肿胀，填满了整个空间，就像是当时每张报纸的第一页，你的照片填满了大半个版面，但你不再是当年的傻小子了，现在填满这个腥臭底舱的是你下垂的脸颊、松弛的手臂、肥胖的肚腩和柔软的双腿，藏在脂肪下的肌肉酸痛，你试着绷紧它们，却让情况更糟。

他这时候找到了你，楼梯在他脚下的吱呀作响，他弄出的动静带你回到了自己的身体里，外面吵闹的笑声隔着甲板传下来，闷闷得听不清是谁的声音。你不用转头去看也知道他就站在最后一阶台阶上。你想起来了唯一的那张照片，他穿着垫肩的长风衣，双手合拢放在身前，直视镜头，而你却扭开了头。你从没留过那张照片，但你记得。你记得他。你记得照片里的他，却不知道他现在怎么样，他也会感觉只要自己一个人就可以填满所有空间吗？或许不会，他从没蹲过牢子，那个地方什么都没有，只能让你感受到自己。

他在等你，所以你还是转过了头。

他也年老了许多，眼周的皮肤松懈地耷拉了下去。但他还是同照片里一样，双手合拢，放在身前，直直地看向你。你对上他的眼睛，呼吸一下变得更加沉重。你眨眨眼，像是盯久了太阳。他又往前走了一步，彻底站在了底仓的地板上。你俩之间隔了一道阳光和中间无数的尘埃，组成了一面半透明的墙。你就要回到意大利了，而他会留在这里，留在你也本应该呆在的地方。

如果你还是一个小屁孩，你会抓着他的后颈，把他压在他身后的楼梯上，如果你还是其他人所说的老大中的老大，你会等其他人都走了，和他腿贴着腿地坐在船长的床上。这些冲动还在你的皮肤下，让你的指尖发麻。你往后半躺在地上，衣服黏糊糊的压在身子下面。他垂着眼睛，还在打量你，等着你下一步棋落下，而你也在做同样的事，这是一场幼稚的游戏，谁先眨眼谁就输了，庄家却什么都得不到。

他的嘴唇抿得很刻意，像是想要微笑却笑不出，却让他更像一个犹太人。你就要说点什么了，你舔了舔嘴唇，他移开了一直盯着你的眼睛。

“原来你俩都躲在这儿呢！”你闭上了嘴，他转过了身子，本尼单手插着兜，垮垮地站在楼梯上，他还是那个样子，站不稳坐不住的。“你俩都藏在这个犄角旮旯干什么呢？查理！快出去，梅耶给你挑的三个女孩还等着你呢！”他说完就跑上去了，而你吓坏了，他也吓坏了，他往后背过肩膀，站得挺更直了一些。你突然想笑，有些事情怕是到了下辈子都不会变。

“查理。”他终于开了口，你知道自己已经挑着嘴角笑了起来，“梅耶。”你回答。

“让我们谈谈古巴。”

哈，这才是你的小家伙。你撑起自己的身子站了起来，坐在地上确实不是个好主意，你的裤子皱巴巴地黏在了你的大腿上，你试着拍平它，但裤子还是潮湿地贴着你。你撇撇嘴，走向堆放在底仓的几个箱子跟前，余光里你能看到他还是直挺挺地站在原地，一副要把鞋子底儿直接踩穿的模样。“你挑的？”你半靠半坐地倚着摞起来的箱子，曲起一条腿，踩在单独列在最前面的矮箱子上。他朝着你稍稍歪过头，挑起了眉毛。“女人，你挑的？”你重复了一遍，“你们犹太佬对女人真的不太行。”你等着他的反应。

他放松了下来，像是一个吹过了头的气球被缓慢地放气。他摇摇头，肩膀往前弓回来一些，手臂放松地垂在了身子两侧，“弗兰克挑的。”他说着朝你走了过来。

“这才像话。”你拍了拍旁边的箱子，他这回对着你挑起了眉毛，你耸耸肩，对着他摆了摆手，“入乡随俗嘛。”你刻意地带上了更浓的意大利口音，捏起手指头朝着他比划。“混账意大利佬。”你听到他低声地骂着。这才更像是你俩。他坐在了箱子上，两只脚都平稳地踩在矮箱子上，像是个乖巧的书呆子。但他的手贴着你的，撑在箱子的边缘。你的身子突然沉了很多，像是终于抓住了另一颗星球，找到了旋转的中心。你知道他也这样感觉，你能在感到他同你抓住他一样得抓住了你，互相攀附着彼此的重力。你转过头去看他，他嘴角突然抽动了一下，很快的一瞬间，如果你不是知道他会这样，你什么都不会发现，可你太熟悉他了，甚至比你对你自己还熟悉，所以你才会转过头等着他偷偷瞟你一眼。但他没有，他突然抬起手，掌心贴着你的后颈，手指抓进你的头发，你顺着他凑了过去。他咬住你的嘴唇，你吃痛地抽了一口气，抓住了他的手臂。你顺着他的牙齿舔他，他哼哼的时候，你尝到了他嘴里热烘烘的空气。其他人都觉得他骨子里都带着冷气，但其他人从没见过他这样，顶着你的额头喘息，肩膀随着每一次呼吸而起伏。

“古巴怎么了？”你轻声问他，但你已经知道他要说什么了，你一直知道。

**Author's Note:**

> 俺也没想到这么纯  
> 看完请和我聊天。


End file.
